


Family Ties

by Zepheonix



Series: A series of crossover shots! [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Annabeth Chase is Draco Malfoys cousin, Annabeth Chase is a Good Friend, Annabeth Chase is bad with authority, Annabeth Chase is on the verge of bitch slapping Draco constantly, Annabeth Chase-centric (Percy Jackson), BAMF Annabeth Chase, Draco Malfoy is a Brat, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Harry Potter is clueless, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hermione is a decent person, Hermoine and Annabeth are friends, Pre series- Percy Jackson and the Lightning theif, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severus Snape Bashing, Severus Snape Being a Bastard, Slytherin Annabeth Chase, poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zepheonix/pseuds/Zepheonix
Summary: Annabeth is given a letter by Lou Ellen, a child of Hecate about her heritage and Magical bloodline. Annabeth never thought she'd be magical, but life just loves to mess with her doesn't it?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Harry Potter, Annabeth Chase & Hermione Granger, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: A series of crossover shots! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859023
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Family Ties

The sound of tapping resonated within the dark cabin, a snore filling the air every now and then.

Annabeth Chase, one of the youngest children in the Athena cabin was wide awake, her sturdy gaze was fixated on the screen in front of her. The pale light shone over her soft face, her chubby cheeks, her akwardly proportioned 11 year old body, her long honey blonde curls, and her dark, stormy grey eyes that never seemed to stop their caluculating gaze.

She had been working on her "project" for at least a few days now. Her older brother- Malcolm- had let her use his old, beat up laptop after begging to use it for weeks.

The only problem was that nobody could get her off the wretched device. if anyone closed it, she'd lash out about ruining her progress and how she needed to get this project out of her system. Not even _Luke_ could get her off. The Athena cabin had to force her to come to breakfast, lunch, and dinner, or else she wouldn't eat anything, and would stay inside curled up on her top bunck like a hermit crab.

Nobody even knew what she was working on, and if someone tried to see, she'd snap the laptop shut and say that 'its a surprise!', then recoil in worry and fear about how she might have lost all her progress.

People were getting worried. They didn't know what to do, so they all did what they could.

Force her outside.

That, or the other option they came up with was to destroy the laptop, and because it was one of the only peices of outside world Chiron allowed, they decided a plan to make her go outside.

-

Malcolm peered over to Annabeth, who looked like she crashed a few hours prior.

She was sitting on her bed, the laptop flipped open, but off. Her neck at a weird angle, her legs tangled in a way that her feet looked like it was starting to cut her circulation off. She had dark bags under her eyes, and she looked a little paler than usual.

He sighed, getting up slowly and walking to the bunk. He stretched his libs to reach the laptop, and was sucessful in doing so. He slid it from her grasp and closed the screen. He knew better thsn to look at what she was doing. It would be a breek of privacy after all, even if he _was_ very curious.

He gently shifted her into a laying position as best he cloud from where he stood, trying not to wake up her and the unidentiful blob of covers in the bottom bunk. He pulled the covers over her, so she could actually rest.

He looked around. Almost everyone was still asleep. Those who weren't either weren't in the beds, they were reading a book, or they (four of them) were playing one of the card games the Stoll brothers stole.

A particularly loud bark of laughter rang through the air. Annabeth squirmed, and Malcolm turned towards the group who were playing the card game. It seemed everyone (the ones who were awake) turned to look at them with a glare. The four of them looked both sheepish, and also trying not a combust with laughter.

Malcolm sighed silently. Before walking into the small waiting room in the cabin. He set the laptop on the desk, before going outside for breakfast.

-

As Malcolm arrived at the cafeteria for breakfast, Lou Ellen, a child of Hecate tapped him on the shoulder as he walked past.

He turned towards her, a questioning look on his face.

"I have something for annabeth. It has to do with the school year. If she wants more details, ask her to come with me." He nodded, grabbing the letter, but before she let go of it, she tightened her grip "oh! And one more thing," she stared at him. Her green eyes boreing into his with intensity. "Do. Not. Open it." She said, before letting go.

As he walked away, he shoved the letter in his pocket.

-  
-  
-

Annabeth groaned loudly, her headache pounding behind her eyes as she tried to sit up. She looked around the cabin blearily. Barely anyone was in the cabin, but those who were, were working on something. So it had to be either late morning or noon. Maybe early afternoon. She turned to one of my siblings.

"What time is it?" She asked, her voice slightly hoarse and gravelly from the sleep. They looked down at their watch.

"One fourty." They said, non-chalantly. She groaned.

"No wonder im so hungry." She said, scoffing and getting out of bed.

She immediately had to stop as she sat, she was dizzy, black spots appearing in her vision. As soon as they went away, she climbed doen the mini latter, trying not to move too fast.

She grabbed some clothes and got changed in the bathroom, coming out and leaving the cabin.

All thoughts of the computer left her mind in search of late lunch.

-

As she neared the dining pavilion, Malcolm came up to her in what seemed to be a bit of a rush.

"Lou has a letter of some sorts for you, don't know what it's about, but they said that if you had questions, go to them." He said, handing annabeth a letter, before leaving back to the pavilion.

She raised an eyebrow, but put it in her pocket for later. She enter the pavilion, which was mostly empty.

-

She laied down on her bed, it had gotten late. After lunch she had to go to her regular classes, so she had forgotten about the letter she stuffed under her covers.

That is, untill she heard a crinkle as she lay on the bed.

' _crap_!' She mentally scolded herself for forgetting.

She hastily took it out, staring at it.

The envelope was the color of parchment, and on the front was green ink. At first she cringed at the small, cursive writing, but after a while of staring at it, she could read it.

' _To Annabeth Chase_

_Cabin 6 Long Island Sound._ _'_

She turned the envelope around, looking at the wax stamp. The wax was engraved with four animals. A Snake, a Raven, a Lion, and a Honey badger. Out of the four animals, the Honey badger looked out of place, but she ignored it.

She opened the envelope gingerly. She took out the parchment letter. _Who uses parchment?_ She shook the thought off, and began trying to read the scrawly letters.

' _HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster; Albus Dumbledore_  
_(Order of Merlin, first class, grand sorcerer, chf. warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizardry.)_

_Dear Ms. Chase_

_we are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of of all necessary equipment and books._

_Term begins 1 September. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy_ _Headmistress_.'

She stared, confused at the letter.

Witchcraft and Wizardry? What on Earth did that mean?

She ran out of the cabin, rushing to find Lou.

Once she had found her, she brought her to a secluded area.

"Lou! You're the one who gave me this letter, right?" Annabeth said. Lou stared at it, and nodded. "What does it mean?"

"Well, you know how my mom's Hecate, goddess of Magic and crossroads, correct?" Annabeth gave her a look that read ' _yeah_ , _no_ _shit sherlock.'_

"Well, she created a pet world of sorts. These humans have Magic, but only a little bit, and it tends to go hey-wire. Because of this, they use wands to channel the magic. They _kinda_ look like the steriotypical wizards and witches you'd usually think of." She said, and annabeth nodded. Taking the information in.

"Hogwarts is a place for children ages Eleven through Seventeen to go and work on their magical skills. The reason you have a letter is because your family tree was magical, and you yourself have a little magic in you too!" She said, a grin on her face. Annabeth stared at her dumbfoundedly.

"Are you sure? My dad's pretty normal for a mortal. He hasn't shown anything _magical_ before."she said, starting to get suspicious.

Lou shook her head. "That's not what I mean. Yes it's on his side of the family, but according to my mom, your dad's a Squib, and was put up for adoption."

"Why-"

"Let's just say that the family he came from didn't like non-maji's." She said, cutting me off. Annabeth stared at her, a little miffed. She didn't even get to propose her question!

"What's the family?" She asked, causing lou the grimace a little.

"The Malfoy family." She then went on to explain them and their importance, as well as what Muggleborns, Half-bloods, and Purebloods were.

By the end of the conversation, the sun was starting to set.

"Remember Annabeth, you only have a week to decide to go or not. I'll try to contact my mom about your response!" She said, before retreating into her cabin. 

Annabeth stared a little at her letter. It seemed... Weird, to say the least. She grew _up_ with the wierd and unexpected, but this truely felt out of place. She was a _wizard?_ It seemed preposturous, yet it made sense.

But did it?

She never remembered ever seeing herself do anything "magic" before. She couldn't remember a single instance in her _life_ that was magical. ( _Other than the demigod things, she supposes.)_ But to think _she_ could do magic was a suprising concept. How could she, a daughter of athena with no powers, be able to do magic? It just... It didnt make sense!

-  
-

She hated this.

She hated this _so_ much.

Infront of her, at the station she was dropped off at by argus, was her supposed magical family.

_Wearing fucking wizard clothing_

_Yeah, tell the world "im a wizard!" Why dont ya?_

Annabeth groaned internally, but took in their appearences. One, a kid around her age was standing by his mother. He had ice grey eyes, similar, but not identical to annabeths. He has platinum blonde hair, pale skin, and a smug smirk on his face.

The father looked very similar to his son, with pale skin and grey eyes, he also had the platinum blonde hair, but his was longer than his sons. Beside him was a cane. It was a dark, rich colored wood with a snake head dorning the handle.

The woman next to them has a softer look on her face, she had long blonde hair like her husband and son, but hers was a bit more honey colored. She had pale, blue eyes.

They all wore very... Sofisticated looking clothing to match their aristocratic, almost egotistical attitude. It made her a little self concious, seeing as what she was wearing was _very_ different. She wore the normal Camp Half Blood shirt, with knee length denem shorts and sneakers.

She walked up to them, steeling her nerves in a fit of confidence and pride. "You must be the malfoys." Annabeth inquired, gaining their attention. The father grimaced, and the son looked slightly offended, but the womans face lit up.

"You must be annabeth! Oh you look so adorible!" She said, kneeling down just a little bit. Her voice, while friendly, was also a little cold, and smooth. Annabeth nodded.

"My names Narcissa, dear. This is my son draco-" he whiped the slightly offended look off his face in favour of a smug one. "And my husband Lucius." She said, and her husband whiped the grimace from his face, leveling his face at aristocratic.

she was _not_ going to like them.

-  
-

And she was completely correct.

Her eye twitched each and every time malfoy talked on the train. She had heard him talk so much at her time at their mansion ( _which was only 2 days.)_ That his voice became an official trigger for her 'SHUT THE HELL UP' tic.

After hearing him ramble, _again_ , about the great and wonderful house of slytherin, she decised to have enough.

"Im leaving to find my own cart. Bye Draco." Annabeth said with no room for questions to be made. She took her trunk from the holders and left down the train.

After finding a mostly empty cart, she sat down in a booth oposite of the three people chatting.

She rummaged through her trunk to find a book and occupy herself with it.

"Whats your name?" Annabeth looked up from her spot in Narnia, looking at the bushy haired brunette in front of her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Annabeth. Yours?" Annabeth asked. she smiled, her buck teeth showing a little.

"Hermoine. Your accent sounds familiar..." Hermoime said, and annabeth sighed.

"I came from america. Had some wizard family over here and when i got a letter for hogwarts, i stayed with them." She said. And hermoine nodded.

"Makes sense. What book are you reading?" She asked, and annabeth tilted it back, showing the cover.

"Chronicals of narnia. They messed up the timeline though. I would have read it in the correct order had i actually had acess to the books, but alas, i did not." She said, a little exahsterbated. Hermoine chuckled.

"I feel your pain. Ive had to dig through the internet to find series of books just so that i have them in the correct order" annabeth snorted at the statement.

"Want to sit with me in the other boo-" hermoine was interupted by the car door opening up to Draco and his two goons.

"Annabeth why on earth did you leave." He asked, almost whines. Then he looked around and scowled at the redhead in the cart "and why in bloody hell woukd you choose _this_ cart." Annabeth groans.

"Cause it was actually quite peaceful untill _you_ showed up, dumbass." He looked miffed at the insult. "I dont want to listen to someone ramble about purebloods and incest for the, what, 6 hours that we're on this train." She said, causing his face to flush red with embarrasment.

"Now go away before i slap you 'cause of your annoying voice." He huffed, before turning on his heel and leaving. She sighed. "Ugh, i swear his voice is going to haunt my nightmares. Having to spend even two days in that house gave me ptsd for egotistical attitudes." Annabeth said, causing the redheaded boy in the booth next to them to snort out a laugh.

"I feel sorry for ya mate. The malfoys have always been a bunch o' gits." He said, before tearing at a peice of liquorish he had.

"Theres nothing i can really do about it, seeing as hes my cousin," that caused his eye to twitch "but that doesnt mean he doesnt drive me to the point of wanting to drop kick him." Annabeth said, making hermoine giggle. The black haired boy in the other booth chuckled lightly.

'Maybe this wont be so bad.' She thought to herself as she saw the three strike up yet another convorsation.

-  
-

It was bad. Very, _very_ bad. She had gotten sorted into slytherin with her cousin. _Fuck._ She grimaced as he rambled on and on to her about something she didnt even care about. She was just trying to eat and go to bed as soon as possible, she didnt want to hear anymore blood purist ideas at the moment. Gods, why did that stupid hat have to sort her into this house? ' _your_ _ambition and pride fule your bravery. You're extreamly cunning, though your strive for_ _knowlage_ _would place you as a good candidate for ravenclaw, I think you'd see that you'd fit best with Slytherin'._ Bullshit. She HATED it here.

Not to mention the fact that the kids from the train were in her 'opposing' house. That would not bode well. _Although, I could just ignore the house rivalry as best as I can. That Hermione girl was actually nice to be around, she reminds me of some of my siblings, though she doesn't give off the aura of a demigod, so she probably isn't my sibling. I wonder how they're doing right now. Oh shit, I forgot to finish my project. They've probably already raided the computer of what I had in there, I was planning on making it a surprise, but I guess not. Ugh, now I really want to be back in my cabin. My soft bedding, the white noise of everyone being quiet, yet working on their own things. I wonder who won the capture the flag this week-_

Annabeth gasped, trying to save the goblet of pumpkin juice she almost knocked over. She spilled a little bit on the table cloth, and the rattling noise of the metal goblet make those around her allert them to the noise. She cursed mentally. She was getting looks from the Slytherins who she caught the attention of, so before she could get more embarrassed and flustered, she sneered at them. They went back to their own things.

"What was that?" Draco almost sneered at annabeth, making her glare at him.

"Nothing. I was just distracted." She said, before stabbing her mashed potatoes. She wasn't really in the mood to eat, even though she was a little hungry. Nothing that was being served felt apatizing at the moment, though she knew that if she didn't eat now, she'd regret it later. Now that she thought about it, she was really in the mood for some lunch sandwhiches. Those really basic ones thats just lunch meat, cheese, lettuce, and mayo, though with what's being served, she was not going to get that for a long time.

She just blocked out whatever Draco had started to ramble about again, eating and thinking about the project she so begrudgingly left behind at camp.

-

_Well fuck me up and sideways._

Annabeth sat next to her oh so _loving_ cousin in potions, and it was making her go insane.

"Cant you read!? You cut the pieces too small! You'd absolutely demolish the potion!" Draco whined, shoving the pieces of root aside in favor of starting over. Annabeth scowled.

"Well if _you_ don't like how i cut my pieces, then how about you do the entire potion by _yourself_!" She almost shouted, getting an inquisitive look from their potions teacher. Oh she did _not_ like him. He completely favored Slytherin over the other houses, and she KNOWS this because if anyone from the other houses had just shouted like she had, they would have gotten at _least 50_ points off their house, yet their stupidly bias teacher just turned a blind eye to her housemates.

"fine! Maybe I will, cause it seems that you can't even read directions correctly!"

"It doesn't say anything about the size! It just says 'small'. What, have _you_ studied the entire potions book and then went out of your way to find out the specific measurements? I don't think so. You're just wasting our TIME!" Annabeth said, standing up in her rage.

"Ms.Malfoy, do I need to take points off of your house?" Snape said, looking at her with a monotonous stare that just fuled her anger.

"Do it, I dare you!" She said almost instinctually. Even after realizing that she just yelled at her teacher and _head of house_ , she kept her steely glare on the teacher, she would _not_ back down from this. Draco needed to learn his lesson about not being such a stuck up piece of shit all the time.

It seemed like she and Snape had been glaring at eachother for an hour, her heartbeat increasing our of the slight fear he might yell or move to hit her. She could deal with detention, loss of points, and suspension for all she cared, but the thought of any of her teachers raising their voice at her made her nervous. She'd gotten kicked out of too many schools for defending herself, so she knew when things could get dangerous, and it surely felt like it would with how angry Snape had seemed under his mask of monotony.

Then he stopped, turning back to his work, and it felt like a weight was lifted off her chest. "20 points from Slytherin."

_ONLY 20!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? THAT WOULD HAVE AT LEAST WARENTED 50 OR MORE! THAT PREJUDICE BASTARD!_

she tried to calm herself down by sitting in her chair, and taking deep breaths, clenching her hands on the in breath, and releasing on the out breath.

"Why the bloody hell would you do that!?" Draco whisper yelled, "you lost us points!"

"Lost us points? That was barely anything compared to what he's been giving out to the rest of the class. Are you kidding me? What a prejudice little- ooh!" She whisper yelled back. Annabeth had to suppress the urge to curse out the teacher beneath her breath.

"It's one thing to be really strict and hand out harsh punishment, it's another thing to completely favor a group of students over the other just because of some stupid prejudice he has. It's completely unjustified! It wouldn't be such a big deal if he gave out the same punishment to the Slytherins, but _no~,_ he just _has_ to treat us like we're better than everyone else and it's complete and utter bullshit. Like, what a bitch." She half mumbled to herself, half mumbled to Draco, who looked horrified and disgusted with what she said.

She felt someone stare at her, and when she turned she found Hermione giving her an amused smirk, to which she replied by smirking and sticking out her tongue making Hermione silently chuckle.

-

"Honestly, it's like they think everyone that _isn't_ in Gryffindor is below them!" Hermione said, sitting under the shade of a tree outside. Her books were next to her and her knees were close to her chest.

Annabeth nodded. "That's how I feel about my other housemates, except I feel like it's _worse_ because of all the blood purity bullshit. Like, are you kidding me? Who wants to be forced into some incest bullshit." Annabeth said, sitting cross legged on the grass next to hermoine, house tie and robes in a pile next to her.

"Also, is it just me or is the school uniform kinda stupid. Like, it gives us no room to move around, and you have _no_ idea how many peoples robes I've stepped on by accident. Although, I won't lie, the robes can be pretty cool if done right, cause then you look super badass cause it flows _just right_." Annabeth said, making Hermoine chuckle.

"That's fair. Blimey, even professor Snape looks somewhat graceful when doing it, and he looks like a bat."

"He doesn't look like a bat. Bats are cute." Annabeth stated, then hummed in thought "he looks like a a feral opossum with rabies and greasy black fur." Hermoine snorted, hand covering her mouth to hide her laughs. "Actually, scratch that, that's just mean to opossums. He looks more like a deformed oarfish with the personality of a feral rat." Hermoine was going a little red, and her shoulders shook violently.

"Oh my god." Hermoine wispered. "We're gonna get in so much trouble." She said, taking deep breaths to calm down. Annabeth grinned.

"Only if we get caught. If not, then it's fair game." Annabeth stated, and Hermoine laughed.

"Is that how you feel about everything?" Hermoine asked after calming down a little bit.

"Hey man, if you not caught then it's not illegal."

"You can't say that!"

"Of course I can. If nobody knows about it, then it doesn't count!" Hermoine laughed, trying to swat at annabeth, who dodged.

"What the bloody hell are you two laughin about?" Annabeth leaned back, peering behind the tree to see Ron and Harry.

"Ah, it was nothing." Hermoine said. "Just me and Annabeth joking around." She said, and Annabeth smiled.

Ron looked a little disgruntled at seeing Annabeth, and from what she could tell it was probably from the house rivalry, but he said nothing about it.

That was another thing. Ron, in her opinion, was a bit of a whiney bitch. From what she's seen and what Hermoine tells her, he's always going on and on about the house rivalries, quidditch, and food, to the point it was almost as bad as Malfoy, although the topics weren't as horrible to listen to.

Harry... Was Harry. She didn't get to talk to him a lot, and he seemed a bit closed off, but he seemed at least somewhat open minded, seeing as he didn't actively sneer at any and all Slytherins he came across.

There was something in his eyes that made her worry though. He looked tired, almost too tired and worn out if you asked her. his frail, skinny body didn't help the image she had in her head either. He looked malnourished, his clothes hung off him and dragged behind, he was shorter than a lot on the other kids in their grade, and was clearly uncomfortable with the attention that was placed on him.

She honestly felt bad for the boy. He was constantly getting unwanted attention just from his story. She had to hear through Hermoine about what happened though, cause everyone else refused to tell her ( _seeing as only the Slytherins will talk to her didn't help one bit)_ about it. Apparently the poor kids parents died because of some crazy, power hungry man who started a war over blood purity.

That left the question of who he was staying with though, and from the way he holds himself and his overall appearance, his _'care_ _takers_ ' weren't doing their job, or were perposefully doing it.

She didn't like that thought at _all._ Seeing as she was a runaway herself, she knows the signs of mistreatment.

"It seems like you two are always _joking around._ " He said bitterly, glaring lightly in annabeths direction.

"Honestly Ron, I don't know what your problem is with her." Hermoine sighed, scooting closer to annabeth.

"She's a _bloody Slytherin!"_ He whisper yelled at her, and Annabeth scowled.

"You say that like I'm not _right here._ I don't know what it is with the Gryffindor, Slytherin rivalry. It wakes no sense, cause they're extreamly similar." Annabeth stated, and Ron recoiled in disgust." Both houses are too boastful and prideful for their own good. Slytherins are a little more resourceful, and Gryffindors are a little more reckless. That's litterally it." She said, and Ron was getting angrier the longer she talked.

"Actually, uh, I'm gonna have to agree with her." Annabeth blinked in surprise when Harry had spoken up. Ron looked shocked, and almost all color drained out of his face.

"Wh- but- Harry they're all slimy gits!" Ron yelled, and Harry recoiled a little bit, but it semmed only annabeth noticed.

"Ron, not everyone in that house in actively evil. Just because it's notorious for producing bad wizards doesn't mean all of them are going to be bad." Harry said, and Ron's face turned bright red again, almost as firey as his hair, but was cut off.

"Ron, _I_ was almost sorted into Slytherin." That seemed to shut him up real quickly.

"Ugh, whatever. I'm going back inside mate." Ron said quietly, before walking off, leaving Harry alone with annabeth and Hermoine.

"I'm... Sorry about him." Harry said quietly, before sitting down next to the two of them.

"It's not your fault. I swear, Ron's almost as bad as Draco when it comes to whineyness, and that's saying something." Annabeth said, making Harry let out a huff of laughter.

"I guess. I still feel kind of bad for interrupting your convorsations earlier."

"Like she said Harry, you're fine. We were just messing around. It wasn't anything serious."

"Oh, I assure you Hermoine, finding out which kind of rabid animal Snape represents is _very_ important." Harry snorted out a laugh, bewilderment clear on his face.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Yeah, Hermoine said he looked like a bat, but bats are cute and sweet, and personally I think he looks like either an oar fish, or a goblin shark."

"... What's a goblin shark?"

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is inspired to write a story with this premise, go right ahead! Just tag me in it so I can read your amazing interpretation!


End file.
